Episode 9942 (4th December 2019)
Plot Robert gets up early on his wedding day and is out before five. Michelle is awake when he arrives home wearing muddy shoes. Robert says he went for a walk. Paul isn't looking forward to Christmas as it reminds him of when Kel used to go all out for the occasion in order to buy his silence. Billy promises not to put any decorations up in the flat. Emma thinks she's being given the brush-off when Seb says he can't see her later as he's meeting a mate. Daniel watches Sinead's videos obsessively. Paul goes back to work. Not knowing why, Sean moans to the factory staff about Paul "banning Christmas". The police ask Paul to come into the station and make a statement about Kel's photos of him. Maria and Emma get Michelle ready for the wedding. Carla tells Michelle she's done everything she asked as they set off. Eileen asks Seb why he's not seeing Emma again. He admits he's trying to score tickets to an Iron Maiden tribute band, Bryan Maiden, but doesn't know if he can pull it off yet. Carla walks Michelle down the aisle at St. Mary's Church. Ryan and Ali are the best men, with Johnny, Jenny, Alya, Dev, Maria, Steve and Amy in attendance and Billy conducting the ceremony. David tells Paul that Josh has been charged. Paul asks how he was able to tell people what Josh did to him. David replies that as long as he kept it to himself, Josh had all the power. Ken shops for an ungrateful Daniel, who's annoyed at being dragged away from the videos. Paul tells his colleagues he has a police interview tomorrow and tells them why. Robert says his vows, promising to be faithful and true to Michelle. Michelle takes her turn but recites text messages Vicky had sent to Robert instead of her vows. Carla passes Michelle her phone so that she can elaborate for her puzzled audience. Robert is exposed as as a liar and a cheat and the father of Vicky's baby. She ignores Robert's pleas to stop. Michelle explains to the guests that the messages are from Robert's fiancée Vicky, who sent Michelle the messages to rub her nose in it. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Coronation Street *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Sinead Osbourne appears in this episode in a video recorded during the events of Episode 9905 (24th October 2019). *Location shooting for the wedding scenes took place at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle prepares to expose Robert's betrayal on their wedding day; Paul summons the strength to share his story; and Ken refuses to leave Daniel alone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,083,183 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes